Summer Fun
by Misty Jane
Summary: Lily and her two friends stay at her new place for the summer. What will they get into?
1. Default Chapter

"April! Keely! We're gonna be late!" Lily Evans yelled to her two best friends. They were going to stay at her new apartment that her parents bought her for graduation. April was helping Keely carry the last of her suitcases out of her house and Lily was at the door yelling. Her apartment was huge, so she invited her friends. Lily had graduated Hogwarts a week ago, and the other two had graduated from ab American school. "Chill out, Lils!" called Keely, struggling under the weight of her suitcase. "Yeah, lighten up!" agreed April. They finally heaved everything into Lily's car and she drove them to her apartment.  
  
When they arrived, they threw their stuff on the bed they had chosen. They were lucky: there were three big beds. Lily had grown up with muggles, so she had a karaoke machine. Keely took a CD out of her suitcase and cranked up the music. She began to sing:  
  
"Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby, this evening!  
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff, baby, tonight!  
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff , baby, this evening!  
  
Lookin' for some hot stuff, gotta have some love tonight!"  
  
All of a sudden, the door swung open. Keely froze with embarrassment and April was in tears with laughter. "James, this is Keely, and that's April! Guys, this is my boyfriend, James!" Lily said, beaming. She first pointed to Keely, a slender girl who was 5'7", with bright blue eyes, and brown hair with blond streaks. She then pointed to April, who was a little taller, with blonde hair and brown eyes. He waved kindly and they waved back, Keely still very red in the face.   
  
Lily hugged James and soon the door creaked open again. "James, you idiot! You left all your stuff in the car!" a very disgruntled boy with black hair said, slamming the door angrily. He suddenly froze. Keely looked him over then glanced to Lily. "Hottie!" she mouthed. Lily laughed. "Is it hot in here?" she said jokingly to April, hoping no one had heard. "Or is it just me?" asked Sirius playfully. "Sirius Black," he said, holding out his hand. "Keely Sanders," she answered, shaking his hand.   
  
"Lils!" screamed April, breaking Keely's reverie. "Did you neglect to tell us something?" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Like that your boyfriend and his best friend are staying here too?" she was furious. "I swear something's wrong with her," began Keely. She looked at Sirius. "I think she's afraid of boys," she giggled. He laughed. "How could you?" she asked Lily.   
  
The door opened once more. "Am I missing something?" asked a cheerful blonde-haired boy as he walked in. April let loose a blood curdling scream. "Don't worry! She's just moody! She won't bite," Keely said. "This is Remus Lupin, guys," Lily said slowly. He pointed out Keely and April. "Look, I'm sorry, April. I didn't know until today they were staying. James told me and I couldn't say no," she said. April rolled her eyes. "Ok, fine, but don't you ever do that again!" she bellowed. Lily nodded.   
  
"Anyway," James began, trying to relieve the tension. "We're going to a new dance club tonight. Any takers?" he asked. "I'm in!" said Lily. James looked to Sirius, who looked at Keely. "Be my date. Miss Sanders?" he asked playfully. "I'd be honored, Mr. Black," she answered in a flirty tone. April rolled her eyes. They looked to Remus. "How about it, April?" he asked. "Sure," shrugged April. "That's settled then," James said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, the six-pack headed out to the new night club in town, Eclipse. A fast song came on. Lily and James made their way onto the dance floor, followed by Keely and Sirius.   
  
After the song was over, Keely motioned to Lily and April. Keely pushed past the crowd. "Come on, girls!" she exclaimed, pushing a boy out of her way. April looked at her as if she was insane, but Lily followed unknowingly. Keely whispered something to the DJ, who nodded. Then she told Lily what they were doing. She nodded and gulped. I think Keely's on something, she thought to herself.   
  
James and Sirius exchanged confused looks, and Remus was in the lobby, reading a book. April joined him and rolled her eyes.   
  
"They're crazy!" she said. "Yeah," he mumbled.   
  
Music began to play. Keely and Lily danced while waiting for the beginning of the song. She began to sing:  
  
  
  
"I saw him standing there by the record machine. I knew he must have been about seventeen. The beat was goin' strong, playin' my favorite song. I knew it wouldn't be long 'til he was with me, yeah, me. I knew it wouldn't be long 'til he was with me, singing I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the jukebox, baby. I love rock and roll, so come on, take your time and dance with me!"   
  
Lily took the microphone. "He smiled so I could up and ask for his name. But that don't matter, he said, cause it's all the same. He said, "Can I take you home, where we can be alone?" and the next beat came along and he was with me, yeah, me. We were moving on and playing that same old song, yeah with me, singing I love rock and roll, so out another dime in the jukebox baby. I love rock and roll, so come on take your time and dance with me!"   
  
They pranced off the stage, amid catcalls and whistles. "Woah!" exclaimed James. Sirius just gaped at them. April and Remus rejoined their friends. "Keely's drunk! I know it!" cried April. Keely threw a dirty look at April. "Whatever," she shrugged. "Well, if that's what she does when she gets drunk, we should get her drunk more often!" cried Sirius. 


End file.
